Spooktober2!
by Monica Moss
Summary: When a 2nd series of Halloween oneshots features Frankenstein's monster, robots, and more, it can only be Spooktober2! Can Danny and co. survive Halloween with Shadow Moss in control of the story? Come inside and see!
1. Danny's Halloween Special

**Yes! That's right! Spooktober is back with Spooktober 2!**

Disclaimer: I own no ghosts (Danny), or anyone related to ghosts in this 'fic. I do not own Dr. Frankenstein or his monster either.

* * *

Danny's Halloween Special

EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! The beautiful woman in the old style dress could only watch as Dr. Frankenstein's monster limped ever closer to her.

"Run!" Danny urged the television. "Don't let him catch you!" But the black and white woman was too paralyzed to move. The monster grabbed her with its gigantic hand.

"NO!"

"Danny! Danny! Come down here and watch your old man's work of genius come to life!" Jack called.

Danny groaned and reached for the remote. He turned off the TV and went down to the lab. "This better not take long Dad," he said. "I'm missing the Halloween special!"

"Now Danny, love of science and ghost research first, mindless staring at the television later!" Jack scolded.

"But Dad! I was researching, um, spooky stuff!" Danny protested. "I was seeing what other people think of the topic through a highly dramatized horror movie! They say it's based on a true story."

"Remind me again to watch a rerun of it with you later."

"But Dad! It's the _Halloween Special_! Do you know how long it will be before it's on television again? And I'm missing it!"

Jack sighed. "A good scientist makes sacrifices for his work," he explained to Danny. "Now give me a hand!" He gestured to a table with a sheet covering a massive object. It resembled a covered corpse at a morgue, except a corpse did not have a mess of wires ducking under the sheet to attach into it. A corpse didn't have tubes delivering black liquid into it either.

"Dad, what is that thing?"

"It's my best ghost tracker yet!" Jack bragged. "Its animatronics allow my humanoid tracker to chase ghosts on its own! It will automatically lock onto the nearest ghost when it's activated, and will not stop chasing the ghost until the ghost is destroyed. This baby's equipped with the best new Fenton weapons to first short out a ghost's powers, and then to destroy it!"

It was times like these, when Fenton inventions scared him, that Danny was glad that his dad wasn't so observant. Fact was, he was as white as the sheet covering his dad's latest invention. "But Dad! You've only ever used one weapon to short a ghost's powers before," he said. "Why would you give that type of weapon to this thing?"

"For efficiency," Jack replied. "We don't have to worry about going after a powerless ghost ruining the fun of a ghost hunt if this thing's hunting it for us."

"But Dad! Why make a machine to do your ghost hunting for you, at all, if it's going to take away all the thrills of pursuing the ghost yourself?" Danny asked. "Wouldn't you rather be the one to destroy the ghost, y'know, molecule by molecule?"

"Nah. According to the Fenton Data Base, Halloween is the busiest time of year for ghostly activity. Believe me, we'll have our hand full trying to deal with all the ghosts that are crawling around here. I'd rather have you kids safe than to get to go after every ghost in town myself. You're just children. Who knows what the ghosts will do to you?"

Jack dragged Danny over to a control panel. "Be a good boy and hold down the blue button, will you?" As he stumbled over to a computer console, he added, "And pull down on the green lever when I tell you to!" He turned to stare at a computer screen, and intently focused on his work.

"NOW!" Jack shouted. Danny was reluctant to do as he was told, knowing what his dad's new invention could do to him. But when Jack looked over his shoulder and asked why he wasn't pulling down on the lever, Danny felt he had little choice but to comply.

As Danny pulled down the lever, the wires started to crackle with the sound of electricity flowing through them, and the thing on the table started to write. Danny looked up, startled. The sheet fell away, revealing a metallic monster, who resembled a creature more than a man.

"I told you that you'd get to see my latest invention come to life!" Jack cried.

When the thing sat up, Danny tried to back away from the table, but tripped on the cuff of his pants. Frightened, he yelled, "DAD! IT'S A ROBOTIC FRANKENSTEIN MONSTER!"

"And it will doom any ghost that comes across it!" Jack declared. "I call it the Jackenstein!" He failed to notice that the new Jackenstein had already shot his son with an anti-power weapon, and had forced him to retreat into a corner. Its guns were blazing up, preparing to fulfill its mission of destroying any ghosts it caught.

It was at life-threatening times like these when Danny wished his dad would be a little more observant. He didn't want to die. . . .


	2. The Cub

**Here comes the second story in Spooktober2! Thank you, Luiz4200 for reviewing!**

**Reply: Yeah, that's true. I guess I just have it out for Danny and his friends at Halloween though.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own it. I just write about it.

* * *

The Cub

It was 4:30 A.M. and Maddie couldn't sleep. She had this strange feeling that something was wrong. Slipping out of her bedroom, she quietly checked Danny's crib. Finding nothing wrong with her baby, she went to Jazz's room to check on her little daughter. But both children were sleeping soundly.

She decided to go downstairs and check to make sure all the doors were locked. They were. The house was perfectly safe.

She checked the thermostat. Oh! That's what the matter was. It was too hot! 'Hasn't Jack ever heard of conserving energy in the winter?' she wondered. She turned the thermostat down. 'It's going to take a while for the house to cool down,' she realized. 'I guess I'll go outside for some fresh air.'

Pausing only to grab a coat, she opened the door and sat down on the door step. She sighed as the chilled wind tossed her hair around. She looked into the cloudy sky. The moon was full and bright. But Maddie still had the feeling that something was wrong. She started a fit of shivers that had nothing to do with the cold.

Then she heard something. There was a crunching sound, like someone was sprinting through the snow. It was running parallel to the house, close to the wall. Maddie turned, and saw not a person, but a large canine.

Maddie jumped up and tried to get inside and lock the beast out, but it beat her inside. It ran straight to the kitchen. Maddie followed, flipping the lights on as she ran. In the new light, the beast looked like more like a wolf, only its ears were all wrong, more like a primate's.

It jumped up, its front paws attacking the fridge and freezer. Whatever the beast was, it was leaving dents. Maddie gasped. "No. Get away from there!" Looking around, she grabbed the broom, and started swinging it at the wolf beast.

The beast started growling, and bit the broom. The broom snapped in half, leaving Maddie in a panic. The beast lunged at Maddie, but she sidestepped at the last minute. The beast continued running, going up the stairs. "NO!" Maddie shrieked.

Her shrieking woke up one of the babies, and he started wailing. "DANNY!" Maddie shouted. The shrieking had also attracted the attention of the wolf beast. It took off toward the babies' room. "NO! JACK! GET DANNY!"

Jack, being a heavy sleeper, did not wake up, and did not get Danny. The beast ran through the open door and jumped into Danny's crib. Maddie couldn't see what the beast was doing to her infant son, but she knew she had to stop it, before it killed Danny. "NO!" she screamed, and grabbed the closest thing to her hand, which happened to be a silver watch, to throw.

The silver watch flew at the wolf beast. The beast leapt out of Danny's crib, and came, snarling, at Maddie. She ran down the stairs and toward the front door. The beast was following her. When the creature saw it had her trapped, it prepared to pounce. But Maddie was ready for it. She held the door wide open, and the wolf creature went flying through the door. Maddie slammed it quickly, and fumbled with the lock and the deadbolt.

She heard snarling, and the sound of claws scratching at the door. Then, a howl tore from the beast, and all went silent. Maddie stood there, breathing heavily for only a few moments, then rushed to get the first aid kit. She went up stairs to examine Danny.

Danny was still bawling when she took him in her arms. Seeing her infant son's injuries, she was relieved to hear him still bawling. There were injuries running up his throat, coming awfully close to his vocal chords. . . .

Danny squirmed in her arms as she rubbed a cleansing pad over the area. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know it stings, but I have to do this." She finished up and applied bandages. "It's all over now," she cooed, holding him close. "It's okay, Danny. Mommy's here."

But even as she held him, she noticed another wound that she had not seen before. He had been bitten in the ear.

___

It had been about a month, and the Fentons stills weren't sure what had attacked that night. The local wildlife experts had told them that there weren't any animals, domestic or wild, in the area that fit the description. No one could identify the animal from the prints made in the snow, by the dents made in the fridge, or by Danny's injuries. Most people were of the impression that when Maddie had found her baby injured, she had taken the opportunity to claim that a monster had attacked her home. The whole investigation had been called off, with the authorities believing that the Fentons were just being the loons everyone knew them as.

It was twenty-eight days since the attack that night. It was dusk, and Danny was starting to scream. Maddie picked up her baby boy, and held him to her. "You're getting cranky Danny," she said softly. "I think it's bedtime soon."

Danny just started tossing in reply, as if in pain. His cries were getting louder, and more insistent. "Danny?" Maddie asked, worried. His face, arms, and everything were getting a little fuzzy. Fur started growing. His mouth and nose were changing. "DANNY?"

Within a matter of minutes, Maddie was no longer holding a human baby in her arms, but a cub version of the wolf creature that had attacked. Now Maddie knew what had attacked that night, and it scared her more than she would've ever imagined possible. It was a werewolf! Danny had been bitten by a werewolf! Her Danny, her baby boy, was now a werewolf. Tears flooding from her eyes, she called, "Jack?" She held her werewolf son in her arms, and sobbed.

Her son had been attacked by a werewolf, and she had been the one to let it in. Poor Danny, defenseless during the attack, now had to deal with the bite for the rest of his life. "Danny . . . " his mother sobbed. "I'm so sorry." Maddie carefully hugged Danny, and thought of what she would have to do because of it. She was determined to keep him. Werewolf or not, he was her son.


	3. They Have Tranquilizer Guns

Disclaimer: What's that you say I own Danny Phantom? Kitxer! Zap! Okay, just kidding! I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own the beings that come, and all their stuff.

**Thanks for all who read and reviewed any of my stuff since the last time I updated this collection!**

**Review Reply:**

**Luiz4200 - Yeah, she could take advice from him, couldn't she? As for his powers, he should still get them, he just won't be able to purposely save the town on nights of the full moon.  
**

* * *

They Have Tranquilizer Guns

Jazz sat on the front lawn, waiting for her brother to come. Where was her little brother? She knew he was busy fighting ghosts, and performing super hero duties, but she had his thermos. He had to come for it eventually.

She scanned the sky for any sign of her brother, even though at this time of night, he was practically invisible against the dark sky, even when he was visible. There was no sign of her brother, though there was something unusual in the sky. It was unusual, after all, to see three green lights, in the shape of a triangle, come to a stop above your street.

It was even more unusual to see yellow lights start to blink in between the green ones, and then to hear sounds of moving parts. The whole thing, green lights, yellow lights, and other stuff started to descend vertically, the way a helicopter would.

"Okay," Jazz said. "I really wonder what's going on here. Is it ghosts, Mom and Dad's latest invention, or something else?"

As the thing descended, Jazz could see that it was some sort of vehicle. Three legs stuck out a nearly flat bottom, and were attached to things that looked like they would fold the legs in. The vehicle itself was shaped like the bottom part of a cylinder with a dome on top. It was a spaceship. The spaceship looked like the ones associated with old sci-fi movies.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jazz said. "Mom and Dad built a flying saucer? And just in time for Halloween!"

But when the door to the ship opened, it wasn't Jazz's parents inside. They were Caucasian men wearing what looked like home-spun clothing. Whoever they were, the only thing alien to Jazz was their language. It didn't even sound like any language she'd ever heard. It wasn't similar to Latin, and it wasn't similar to German. She couldn't place which content they were from by how they were speaking.

'Who are these people?' Jazz wondered to herself. "Do you speak English?" she called to the men. The men just laughed, talked among themselves, and made gestures toward Jazz. They used strange gestures, and as if one of their strange words or gestures was a cue, they all pulled out antennae-like objects from hiding, and ran at Jazz.

Jazz screamed and ran toward the front door of the Fenton Works. The men pointed their antennae-like weapons at her, and shot her. The shot must've had some sort of tranquilizer, because Jazz felt her muscles shutting down, and she collapsed halfway to the door. The men walked over to where she lay, and grabbed her by her arms and sides. They started to dragged her toward the ship.

"Help!" Jazz called weakly. "Let go of me! Danny, help!" The men, talking in their strange language, where using triumphal tones, as if congratulating each other. Keeping her eyelids open became as easy as lifting a full-grown elephant, and they closed, despite Jazz's will.

* * *

She woke to buzzing and beeping sounds. Jazz groaned as the bright lights got in her eyes. She turned her head away from the lights, and squinted, trying to give her eyes a chance to adjust. To here side was Danny, also strapped to some sort of bed.

"Jazz?" he whispered. "Did they tell you anything more than they told me?"

"They got you too?" Jazz asked alarmed.

"Yeah, I was flying around, trying to find where Youngblood was hiding, and they hit me with this tranquilizer stuff. I couldn't use my powers to escape, and I changed back to human. I saw them bring you onboard about an hour ago. So, what did they tell you?"

"I don't think they speak English, Danny," she replied.

"They speak a little English, but they are terrible at it. Sometimes they won't reply in English when asked a direct question. They were talking to me as I was blacking out."

"I asked them if they spoke English, and they just laughed and spoke in that foreign language of theirs."

"Alien," Danny corrected. "Alien language."

"Danny, just because they ride around in a flying saucer and speak a different language does not make them aliens."

"They said, 'You, boy out Earth, come with us to work.' They really need to work on their English. Anyway, those posters over there," Danny nodded toward a wall. "are pictures of their native planet."

"Danny, that looks like Earth."

"But it's not. The land masses are all wrong. Besides, they have these animals with them. They don't look like any cats or dogs _I've_ ever seen."

Gwoo!

"Speaking of their animals . . . " said Danny. "Here comes one now."

Gwoo!

It was small and furry. It had floppy ears like some breeds of dog had, but it held its tail straight up, more like a cat, and it had tiny fangs sticking out of its mouth. "Gwoo!" it said again.

"I have no clue what it is," said Danny, "But as far as I can tell, they call it 'Gwefob'."

They heard footsteps approaching. "And here comes one of the aliens, themselves," Danny said dryly.

"Hi, young of Earth," said an alien man. He looked Caucasian, with green eyes and brown hair.

"Uh, excuse me!" Danny called. "Are you gonna tell us why we're here now?"

"That's your direct question, Danny?" Jazz asked. "No wonder why they don't always reply! Slow down, and try not to be so eager that you talk too fast for them to understand you."

"Right," he said. "That is to say, will you tell us why we are here?"

"Why you here? We see no life on other rocks. We wanna know why there's life on Earth rock, and why Earth life look like we."

Danny flinched. "And I thought I was bad at grammar," he said.

"I told you they're beginners," said Jazz. "Let me ask some questions too, okay?"

Danny nodded.

"But why bring us on your ship?" Jazz asked. "Why not learn about us on Earth?"

The alien shook his head, and mumbled something in his language. "Never mind," said Jazz. "I'm not sure he speaks enough English to explain much to us."

"I've still got some questions I'm gonna try to get answered." Danny raised his voice to call to the alien. "When can we go back?" he asked.

"NO GO BACK! You stay. When we done look you, you do our work!"

Danny's eyes widened. "Do you think he said what I think he said?" he asked Jazz.

"If you think he said that they're going to examine us, and then make us their slaves, then yes," said Jazz.

"But _why_?" Danny asked. "Why do we do your work?"

"Earth man evil. Earth man kill. Earth man steal. Earth man say it 'all right, man!'" The alien responded.

"Why do you think that?" Jazz asked.

The alien pushed a button, and heavy rap music, encouraging all the things he'd just described started playing.

"_That's_ what they're judging us on?" Danny asked, alarmed. "We've got to make them see that's not all of who we are, or we're doomed!"

"You're right," Jazz said. "Sir?" she called. "Not all of us are like that! Most . . . "

The alien didn't let her finish her sentence. "LIE!" he screamed. "We no more talk you talk. You do our work, get our talk in you head and talk our talk!"

"Kitxer!" he called. "Jokne illit miad Earth kui!" At his call, another alien came into the room, with the antennae-like tranquilizer gun.

"Danny!" Jazz hissed urgently. "You've got to use your ghost powers to get us out of here!"

"I - I can't!" the halfa said. "Trust me, I've tried. Something's keeping me from using my powers!"

With two blasts from the tranquilizer gun, the siblings found themselves drifting out of the world of the conscious . . .


	4. Reasons to Haunt

**Believe it or not, I had this ready to go on the 30th. I was just having issues getting the My Stories link to work so I could add this chapter. Anyway, Happy Halloween! (late) This is all (for the Halloween fics, anyway) for this year. Enjoy!  
**

**And now, a reply to the reviewer:  
**

**Luiz4200 - **(laughs) Yeah that would make it weirder, all right. But it's sci-fi! Weird is good in that genre. Wow, my dad's love of sci-fi is really starting to get to me. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I only own them who dig things up in this chapter, not what is dug up.

* * *

Reasons to Haunt

Stephan Ford was psyched to arrive in the Great Lakes region. Being an aspiring archeologist, it was only natural that he was eager to participate in his first dig. He was one of the archeology students lucky enough to be selected to excavate a new site under the direction of a major archeologist.

He had done his research well enough. A couple hundred years ago, back during the beginning of the 21st century, there had been a long series of humongous floods in the area. The Lakes had grown by several percent in a matter of days. Entire counties and states had been blocked off, and the storms had made it impossible for aircraft to come to the aid of the residents. The Lakes filled with eroded sediment, and buried every city in the area. Less than a month ago, the site of the dig had been found. The top of a broadcast tower had been sticking out of the sand, just slightly.

Stephan was gazing out of the modern ATV's window at the miles of soil stretching on in any direction.

"Grab your shovels, boys!" his professor hollered. "We're goin' diggin'!" A loud whoop resulted from the professor's words.

They unloaded the equipment in a matter of minutes, then met their supervising archeologist, Doctor Snow. They then marked off the dig into squares, with only a few technique corrections. They labored for hours before setting up camp.

As he set up his tent, Stephan got the first warning that something was wrong. It was as if the crisp October air was warning him of something. He couldn't explain it, but he felt as if there was a disturbing presence in the area, and he couldn't shake the feeling off.

* * *

A few days later, another discovery was made. Everyone gathered around the student who had found it. "What is it?" someone asked.

It had a right corner uncovered. The object was somewhat flat, and caked in sand.

"I dunno," Stephan replied, "Joe hasn't entirely unearthed it yet, has he?"

Everyone who could help excavate the object without getting in the way grabbed their shovels, and started to dig around the object. After some progress was made, everyone could see that it was a giant flat rectangle, attached. It was attached to a metal pole, still buried in the ground.

Doctor Snow took a look at the artifact and said, "I'd say you found a billboard. You're going to have to send it to a lab to find out what was on it." So the billboard was sent back to a lab.

* * *

When the results came, the whole team convened to hear them. Professor Frei was grinning. "We've gotten lucky, boys! The billboard was an excellent discovery, and told us very relevant information about this city."

Doctor Snow held up a drawing. "This is a rendition of what was on the billboard. The labs couldn't believe how well preserved it was."

The sign read:

Amity Park - A Memorable Place to Live!

For reasons completely unknown to everyone in the camp, a picture of a large green ghoul looming over fleeing citizens was on the sign.

Stephan's eyes were drawn to the ghoul. It almost seemed as if their was a real ghoul in the camp, lying in wait for some unsuspecting student to go off alone in the night. It was a spooky feeling.

* * *

It wasn't for another half month that they made another significant discovery. Stephan Ford was the man lucky enough to uncover it.

It appeared to be a trap door, leading inside to a flight of stairs. He knew he shouldn't, but he opened the door and jogged down the flight of stairs without telling anyone. He pulled out his night vision equipment and took a look around the room he was in. It appeared to be filled with old-fashioned computers. What a great discovery! If they could retrieve information from the computers . . .

But Stephan wasn't finished exploring yet. He opened another door leading out of the room. This door too led to a flight of stairs. The stairs lead down to a hallway. He saw a sign on one of the doors. It was faded, but what he could read said,"AN-Y'S ROOM - KEEP OUT!"

"Maybe it says Andy's room. Andy's room?" he asked. "Okay, let's see what of your stuff survived, Andy."

Inside the boy's room were posters of spaceships and rock bands. Junk cluttered the floor. Among the items, Stephan spotted a cracked thermos, a green and white belt, and what looked suspiciously like lipstick. "Kids," he mumbled. He also found several pictures, too faded to see with the naked eye. Stephan picked one of the pictures up. 'Sam, Tuck, and me,' it said. "We'll have to send this to the labs," he said, and put it down on the unmade bed.

He explored the other rooms on that floor. There was a girl's room. That was neat and tidy, or would've been if there wasn't any dust, and was filled with books on psychology. There was weird stuff of every kind in the master bedroom, stuff Stephan couldn't identify.

Stephan decided to go down another story to explore further. The stairs creaked as loud as they could as he walked down. Was it just him, or was this old house really starting to get spooky?

There was a living room, closets, and a kitchen on this story. He thought he identified a front door too. The ruins were in amazing shape for having been buried during a flood.

There was still another door on that level that Stephan hadn't opened. His mind must have been playing tricks on him, he decided, because he thought he heard sobbing coming from the other side. He turned the doorknob, and heard gasping on the other side of the door. There was no one there when he walked in. It was an empty bathroom. But still, there was this intense presence in the room that made him shiver. 'This is ridiculous,' he thought to himself. 'This is a purely archeological discovery. You know there are no ghosts in here.'

"Great job, Ford," he said. "You've found this old place in your dig, and you've got another flight of stairs to go down and explore." That he did. He walked down the stairs, and found himself in some sort of lab. It was a freaky lab. There was glowing green stuff everywhere! "What is this stuff?" he asked out loud.

As if in response, an old screwdriver fell off a table with a clang. Stephan went to investigate. 'There's no way that could've moved without cause. Maybe mice populations flourished in this environment or something.' he thought. 'It couldn't have been a . . . a ghost.' But as Stephan took a look at the table, ice started forming on the table. The ice was spelling out words:

Get out of the ghost lab. Don't you know it's not safe?

Stephan gasped. "Wha- wha- what?" A pair of glowing green eyes appeared in front of him. Stephan let out an involuntary scream. "NO! There can't be ghosts in here! They're not real!"

"Yes, I'm real, and I told you something important. I said, get out of the lab. It's not safe in here, or anywhere else in this house for that matter. I'll scare you out if I have to, just get out!"

Stephan closed his eyes. "No," he said. "This is a Halloween prank. You are just one of my fellow students, playing a prank. I don't know how you knew I was down here, or got all this stuff set up in the time you were down here, but I know this is a prank!"

The ghost went visible now. He appeared to be a teenager. His white hair hung down into his face. He wore a black-and-white jumpsuit with a symbol on the chest. "I AM NO PRANK!" he shouted. He dropped his voice. "I realize now that the best place to protect anyone who comes here is to scare them off. Now out of here and tell them Danny Phantom is haunting the ruins of Amity Park. Get them all out of here!"

Stephan laughed nervously. "Okay, okay! I admit it. It's a good prank, now get rid of it, please!"

Phantom narrowed his eyes at Stephan. "I told you I'm not a prank," he said. "I'm the only remaining _friendly_ resident of Amity Park. I'm trying to keep you safe here! But I guess the only way to do that is to convince you that I'm a ghost, and scare you off permanently!" Phantom summoned two energies to his fists, one in the form of ectoplasm, and one as an ice blast. He shot the ecto blast at the ceiling, making a hole and sending plaster dust showering down. He shot the ice at the wall, freezing it easily.

Stephan jumped back. "Wh - where are you hiding all the special effects stuff?" he asked.

Phantom looked sullen. "How much of a haunting does it take to scare you off?" he demanded. "What would prove to you that I'm a ghost?"

"If you were a ghost, you wouldn't be so reserved about harming humans."

"If I were a normal ghost you mean," Phantom replied. "While the people of this city were alive, I was their hero, here to protect them from the other ghosts." Phantom pointed at a weird device at the back of the room. "_That_ is the Fenton Ghost Portal. I got caught in it as it was turning on, and it turned me into a ghost. But other, more hostile ghosts came out of it every time my parents forgot to lock it."

"The ghosts terrorized Amity Park, and I was the one who captured them. I was supposed to keep Amity Park safe, but I failed. A ghost by the name of Torrent, and a group of followers he picked up started flooding the Great Lakes, sinking every city, including Amity. Everyone was killed. My parents . . . Sam and Tucker . . . everyone. And it's all because I failed."

"I locked the portal after that, and stayed here, alone, to grieve. But the lock broke a couple decades ago, and ghosts can get out anytime they want. I don't know how to fix it. I don't know how to make a new lock. The only way I can keep humans safe is to keep them away. If anyone, like you, comes here and doesn't leave, I have to scare them off. So which will it be, leave peacefully, or after being as haunted as it takes to scare you off?"

"Oh, I get it!" said Stephan, looking more confident now. "You're trying to scare me off so you can take credit for discovering this place! I was starting to believe it until you made the ghost give me a peaceful way out. It won't work!"

Phantom groaned. "Let's try this again. I'll prove that I'm a ghost!" He closed his eyes, and surrounded himself in blue energy. A blizzard occurred in the lab. "DO YOU BELIEVE IN GHOSTS NOW?" he bellowed through the storm. Phantom continued the blizzard, and touched down on the floor. He made the floor partially intangible, making the lab tables and all the equipment fall through. "HOW ABOUT NOW? I'VE HAD A LOT OF TIME TO MYSELF WITH NOTHING TO DO BUT PRACTICE AND MOPE, SO I'VE GOT A LOT OF TRICKS UP MY SLEEVE!" Phantom summoned the shelves and the posters off the walls, and made them swirl around the room, finally phasing them one at a time through Stephan.

That was too much for Stephan. He screamed, and fought his way toward the door. The blizzard stopped as he ran, and the tables came up through the floor, and the stuff returned to the walls. Stephan ran through the living room, up the remaining three flights of stairs, and over to Doctor Snow, screaming all the way.

Doctor Snow laughed. "What's the matter? Dig up a skeleton?"

Stephan had just enough energy to shake his head, stutter out, "G - G - G - GHOST!" and faint.


End file.
